Witches
Witches are a race of magical people from the realm of Asgard. Little is known about witches, except that they have lived in the mortal world for centuries, hiding their magic in fear of persecution. Physiology Despite being from another species and coming from another dimension, witches closely resemble mortals. However, witches may have a different internal physiology - for example, witches are shown to have very different, more complex, brain structures compared to mortals. Ramus Mortium and Argentium, two deadly substances, affect humans and witches alike, which means that their bodies react in similar way to some diseases and poisons. History Witches originate from Asgard, a mystical dimension existing in parallel with Earth. At some point in the rather peaceful history of the realm, a war errupted bewtween King Nikolaus and his opponents. Joanna, Victor, Wendy and many other witches thought that the King was being corrupted by the power of the Serpens Clavem, and therefore, tried to stop him. They were however quickly defeated, and were led to flee to Earth. Ever since, the King has been ruling with an iron fist on the realm of Asgard while the runaway witches have settled their lives among humans, hiding their true nature and living a mortal lifestyle. Witches code Due to their exile on Earth, witches have come up with a simple but unbreakable rule: "don't talk about witch club". This implies that witches should not mingle with humans, and never ever tell them about their true identity, because it would always end in tragedy. Powers Magic is a simple yet complex characteristic of witches, manifesting in very different ways for the most powerful witches. For example, Wendy Beauchamp is ruled by her instinct and her powers have manifested in the form of cat-shapeshifting, while Freya's powers are more heart-based and gives her an incredibly developed sixth sense. As a matter of fact, emotions seem to be an excellent trigger of magic, seeing how Dash Gardiner's anger fueled on several occasions his powers. Some witches also indulge in the use of dark magic, using blood rituals and sacrifices to perform dark feats. Among all the witches from Asgard, the Beauchamps are said to be among the most powerful families, if not the most powerful line, and Joanna and her daughter Ingrid are often described as the two most gifted of them all. Joanna especially comes off as a very competent and feared witch, as noted by Wendy. Even Joanna and Wendy's father, King Nikolaus, admitted that Joanna was the biggest threat to his plans and thought he ought to get rid of her at last. For instace, when Athena Browning set her revenge on Joanna Beauchamp for the murder of her father, Archibald Browning, she had to steal both her sons' magic powers and Freya's magic to equal Joanna's level. In more general terms, all witches can develop three levels of magic: basic, common, and individual. Basic powers Basic powers are the inherent ability of witches to use magic through the use of words or ingredients; abilities which all of them possess. Only Harrison Welles seemed to be unable to practice any magic. *'Spellcasting': In order to alter reality, a witch, or a number of them, can chant spells. **'Spell-crafting': Although spells already exists and should be used in their true original form, some talented witches are said to be able to craft spells of their own - Ingrid, in her previous lifetimes, was one of those gifted witches. *'Potion brewing': Witches can brew potions. Freya is said to be the most gifted at it, especially love potions. *'Immortality': All witches from the realm of Asgard are naturally born immortal, meaning that they cannot age and will not die of any natural cause. The only way for them to die is to be killed. Common powers *'Telekinesis': Witches are able to generate and control the movement of objects and persons. *'Elemental manipulation': Witches may be able to manipulate the elements of nature; water, fire, earth, air and possibly lightning. **''Hydrokinesis: manipulation of water. **Cryokinesis: manipulation of ice. **Pyrokinesis: manipulation of fire. **Photokinesis: manipulation of light. **Electrokinesis: manipulation of electricity. **Geokinesis: manipulation of earth. **Chlorokinesis: manipulation of plant life. **Aerokinesis: manipulation of air. **Atmokinesis: Witches are, up to a certain point, able to control the weather. They can summon wind, rain or thunder at any time, as shown by Wendy. *'Healing: Witches are able to heal wounds or to ease pain. *'''Mediumship: Witches are, unlike humans, capable of seeing ghosts/spirits. *'Physical enhancement': most witches are able to magically enhance their physical capacities. **''Celerity: many witches are able to move from one place to another very quickly. Penelope Gardiner, Mason Tarkoff, Isis Zurka and Victor have been seen using this power. **''Enhanced strenght: some witches have been able to add some strenght to their blows with the use of telekinesis or electrokinesis for example. **''Enhanced hearing'': Wendy, as a cat shapeshifter, has been able to hear from very great distance. Frederick also used this ability. Individual powers *'Enhanced forms of immortality': **'Reincarnation': the extremely rare ability to be reborn after death is possessed so far by only four witches: the sisters Ingrid and Freya Beauchamp, and the brothers Dash and Killian Gardiner. **'Nine lives': despite the fact that she will never age, Wendy received the nine lives of a cat, with each life acting s a countdown before her permanent death. **'Invincibility': as part of her curse, Joanna became truly immortal, meaning that she cannot be killed by normal means and that very few things, like Argentium, can kill her for good. On top of that, Joanna's body is able to age back and forth in a cycle of "endless motherhood". *'Intuition': the ability to have an extremely developed sixth sense, being able to "feel" or see things that are normally not accessible to the human mind. It is Freya's characteristic ability. **'Aura reading': some rare witches are able to read auras, that is the energy field around an object or person, and can associate auras to specific emotions depending on their colours or shapes. **'Empathy': the ability to feel rather than seeing the emotions of others. **'Divination': witches can gain insight to the future, the present and the past. ***''Premonition: some witches are able to have clear visions of events. ***Oniromancy: Wendy, Freya and Joanna all had visions of the future through dreams. Those dreams are often more cryptic than regular visions. ***Hydromancy: the ability to use water as a mean to gain sight. *'Telepathy: some very rare witches are gifted with the power to read minds; so far, only Mason Tarkoff and Killian have been seen using this ability. *Channeling: Joanna Beauchamp channeled the remaining energy that was left behind by Bill Thatcher murder and used it to predict the Shifter's next move. *Shapeshifting: Penelope is capable of shifting her appearance into anyone that she wants. Vidar showed this power as well. **Animal shapeshifting: some witches can only shapeshift into one animal that represents their personality. For instance, Wendy Beauchamp is capable of shifting into a black cat and Isis is able to transform into a rat. *Smoke manipulation: an ability which seems to be used by witches versed into the dark arts. Penelope was for example using smoke as a means of transportation, while Isis could use it to make people faint. *Astral projection''': the ability to project one's spirit out of the body to a completely other location. Freya and Frederick are the only known users of this power, but they must be working in tandem for the projection to succeed. Known Witches The Beauchamps *King Nikolaus † *Joanna Beauchamp *Wendy Beauchamp † *Helena Beauchamp *Victor Beauchamp † *Ingrid Beauchamp *Frederick Beauchamp (possibly †) *Freya Beauchamp The Gardiners *Archibald Browning † *Athena Browning/Penelope Gardiner † *Dash Gardiner *Killian Gardiner Others *Doug *Harrison Welles *Vidar † *Eva (former human, turned into a witch) † **Alma (†), Selina and Eva's other descendants *Isis and Ivar (†), the Zurka twins. *Alex *Tarkoff † *Ronan *Mathias Category:Species Category:Witches Category:Magic